The Jacoah story
by Richardlover
Summary: A story of Jacob and Leah; his wife. Jacob/OC
1. They're here

A blonde haired woman in a white dress sat on the beach and stared out into the ocean, a blonde haired man also dressed in white walked over can sat down beside her. "I have some fruit", said the man as he gave the woman a mango. "No fish today I'm afraid." *The girl smiled at him and accepted it. "That's fine, I'm getting too spoiled to it anyway", she said jokingly; he laughed with her. She stared back out into the ocean. "I can't believe this is my 156th anniversary of being here,...the ocean even has the same rough waves from that day. Time sure does fly…", she said. The man shook his head in agreement as he chewed on the fruit. "I'll have to do something special for you", he said as he wrapped his arm around her.. " And what do have in mind", she asked as she looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smirk. "Something very special..", he said. They stared for a few moments and then came together in a kiss. "I can't wait..", she said whispered. Suddenly…there was a noise, a loud one as if of a rocket plummeting. It wasn't a rocket though. The two stood up and looked into the sky only to see a plane falling towards the island. The plane split in two, one sent to one side of it, one to the other. "More people…", the girl said. " Not just anyone…", he replied. The girl looked behind at him wondering what he meant. "They're here…", he finished; her heart sank. She had been dreading this time and the man could tell there was a look of grief on her face, he brought her close to her. "You know…there's' a chance nothing will happen and everything might be okay", he said trying to comfort her; she looked up at him with worried eyes. "I think we both know that it's going to happen", she said choking down the tears", she replied; he only looked down. "You don't have to be sorry for anything.. It's time…you've done what you've had to do long enough. It's not like I'm staying behind." "Can you do it, will you be able to let it happen", he asked? She looked up at him and slowly shook her head. "Yes…"


	2. The sickness

Please note that I do not have the names for the father or the sisters. Feel free to come up with your own names until I do. As for which girl is saying what, that your choice as well until then. Thank you.

(Flashback, 1848)

"I'm home, everyone, "called a guy who came into the door of his house! "Hey, Daddy", said two little girls as they ran up to hug the man. They looked to be the age of 7 and 10! "Hey, my little angels", he said as he bent over to greet the hug. A blonde haired, younger woman stepped into the room. "Hey, it's late, must have been a rough day." "Yeah, you know the usual; hot and dry", replied The Dad. "How is your Mom doing", he asked after a long pause, the girl got a grave expression on her face. "She's uh…not doing much better… worse in fact." The Dad shook his head in sad understanding. "I'll put them to bed", said the girl as she took the two girls by the hands and led them down the hall.

The Dad went into what looked to be the master bedroom and quietly closed the door. A woman lay, looking asleep; it was the Mom. He walked over to the bed and took her hand as he sat beside here. "Mayah…are you there"; she didn't move. "Mayah…" he said again, this time shaking her gently. Her eyes slowly opened. "_", she said with a rasped voice. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" "Not good… but I'm not afraid." "What do you mean?" "You don't have to keep acting like everything is okay...I know I'm not going to make it." The father stared at her with deep soulful eyes. "But I want you to do something for me after I'm go-", she said, but was then cut off by him. "Stop, don't talk like that! You're going to be fine", he said as he began to get water eyed! "Would you just listen", she begged? He stopped and sighed. "Do you remember those ships we were talking about…the ones that were leaving to the new world?" "Of course." "Well…we were accepted." He gave her a look of disbelief. "What? This seems too good to be true!" "I know! I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I know how you can be when it comes to projects, it has to be done right away." He laughed and she smiled at him. "I wanted to enjoy it all while we could, although we don't have a lot of money...it is our home…and the children's home", she continued. "But…it looks like I don't have much of a choice now." He looked at her with deep concern and leaned forward to take her hands. "We're going to get on that boat…ALL of us." She looked at him and smiled, feeling almost as if she believed it would prove true. "I love you…", she replied. He shook his head and gave her a kiss.

As he left the room and closed the door he turned around the corner of the hall and saw the young blonde woman standing there. "Leah…did you hear all that", he asked? "…Yes. I heard about the boat…that's great news." "Yes.." She looked at him with a sad expression. "Do you really think she's going to make it", she asked at last. He walked past her and turned around to look at her. " I don't know…but I sure hope so.."; he continued on down the hall, leaving Leah alone with her thoughts.

"May she rest in peace…", said the priest and they lay a coffin into the ground; the family watched as each shovel be made. All with tears veiling their eyes, the father held the two little girls close to comfort them. Leah stood by herself.

After the last goodbyes and condolences from friends, the family laid some fresh flowers on her grave. "I can't believe Momma is gone", said _ (The 8 year old) staring down. "I know..but we do know one thing", said Leah as she wiped some tears. The two girls looked up at her. "We'll see her again someday." "Yes...and that time may be sooner than you think", said the Dad. Those words remained in Leah's mind as long as she lived…


	3. Leaving

(4 months later.)

The two girls closed the cases and went into the room next to them. "We're done", the 7 year old called. "Good, looks like we're all set", said Leah. The girl took off excitedly, but the older stayed at the door way looking at Leah. "Are you okay", she asked. Leah put down the clothes she was packing and turned around to face her. "It's just…I'm worried about Dad. He's been so out of it….I want to talk to him; can you help _ get the horse ready, please?" The girl gave her a knowing look and went out the door.

Leah finished packing and into the Dad's room, he was sitting there looking at a picture. "Do you to still mean to stay", she asked? He gave a sniffle after noticing her presence. "Yes…I couldn't just…leave her behind like this. But...if you want I can go with! If you don't think you can handle it-" "No, I've got it, their not to much work. I'm just wondering if…you would get to lonely, we could stay. " No! You guys deserve a better life than this. I just want you to promise me that you'll take good care of them...and you'll take care of yourself, too." "I will." (Another thing that stuck with her.) She stood up and gave him a concerned look. "I love you, Daddy." He gave her a strong hug. "I love you, too. More than you know."

She stepped out of the door and locked it up. She went to the horse that was ready; two horses. "Okay, let's go." she called out to the girls as she got onto the white one. "Where is Daddy", the little girl asked? Leah took a moment to think before replying, she couldn't say he wasn't coming just yet or they wouldn't come. "He's coming...he's going to meet us there. He just has to get a few more things ready", she said with a smile. The girls believed the story and hopped onto the horse behind her; she breathed in. "Well…here we go." She took the reins and pulled them towards her and the horse rode on towards its destination.

As they arrived at the dock later in the day, they discovered there were many people, hundreds! Boats were already getting ready to set off. "We better hurry before we're left behind", said Leah as she took the girls by their hands and waded against the crowd. A man was standing in the middle of everyone and was looking through a book, checking them off with a pencil as the invited people told their names. When most people were out of the way Leah and the girls walked up to him, "Invitations for the Callahans", she asked? "Callahans…ah, yes. Here we are, welcome aboard", he said with a smile. "You are boat number 8, just a few lanes to the right", he explained, pointing at the boat. "Thank you", Leah said happily as the three girls went on.

As they got near the boat, _ asked the question Leah had been dreading. "Where is Daddy at? I don't see him anywhere." "Yeah, the boat is about to leave soon", _ Joined in. "Uh...well…let's get on the boat first", Leah said. "We'll get a better view to see him anyway." They went up the bridge that leads to the boat, which was packed with people. As they got on, they found a comfortable spot (Comfortable enough to move anyway) and looked out for Dada.

They had been waiting for 20 minutes when a man called out, "Attention everyone! Please board your according boats and prepare to disembark." "We have to get off the boat, we can't leave him behind", said _ as she sprang up from her seat to break into a run; Leah grabbed her by the hand. "He's not coming", she said suddenly. The two girls stared at her and _ sat back down. "What do you mean", _asked? Leah took a sigh and looked at them, "He's not coming…he wanted to stay behind because he felt guilty leaving Mother behind. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys and I lied, but…I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't get on the boat." "Well we can't just leave him behind! We need to stay with him" _ shouted. "He doesn't want us, to", Leah said, giving them a stern look! The girls looked down. "I said the same thing when he told me about it, but he wanted us to go anyway, to have a better life." She looked up at them with watery eyes, clearly upset as well. She looked at both of their sad faces and hugged them close to her on either side. "I understand…" said _. "Good…and thank you. We have to do it for Daddy", Leah said trying to comfort them; the girls gave a weak smile. "It's going to get better from here", she whispered to them, another thing that stuck on her mind.

A few days later, it was nighttime. Everyone was asleep, except Leah. She had been very nervous that day and couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right, like something was going to happen. She was walking around the ship feeling the cool night air when she noticed the captain and crew were arguing over something. They were pointing at the sea, seeming to be scared; Leah began to worry. The captain then ordered one of the men off. As he came running down the steps and was passing by Leah she called out to him, "excuse me, sir! Is there something wrong?" "I'm sorry, miss, I have to go", he said terrified. He ran off leaving Leah staring in bewilderment. She was just going to ask the captain what was happening when she heard an announcement, "Attention, everyone!" All the people that were sleeping were now wide awake. That man was trying to say something, but was clearly stumbling over his own words, not knowing how to word it all right. "The-there is a huge wave coming and we don't have time to get the boat out of harms way." All the people began to talk amongst themselves in a panic. "Although we have prepared lifeboats, you need to please disembark immediately! There is not much time, this is an emergency! Everyone began heading towards the boats, leaving most of their stuff behind. Leah was standing there in shock, but began to realize she had to move her feet. She rushed off to where the girls were at sleeping…but they were not there. "Oh my God...where..." Leah had no idea what to think. A couple was passing by and Leah grabbed them, "Have you seen two little girls?" The couple only gave an unknowing look and went on.

She ran around from one ship to the other. People told her to get off, but she only ignored them and kept looking. "_, _!" She stopped for a moment to breathe and looked around her, everyone was gone and on the boats, she was left behind. "Do I go? Are they on the boat still or are they in safety" was the question she kept asking herself. Suddenly…she heard the sound of something roaring. She knew what was coming and was afraid to look back; instead she just put up her arms and stood there. "I can't jump and leave them; it's too late to get away anyway." She felt the strong power of the wave wash over her…


	4. It's her

When Leah awakened, she was spluttering water up and coughing, trying to get air. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was on a beach. The sand was under her and waves were crushing, she looked to her left and saw a jungle not far away. "What…I don't understand" she found her self saying aloud. "It's good to see you awake" a voice said. She looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes hovering over her. She quickly sat upright, but he gave her a warning hand, "It's alright. You're safe now." He stood up and grabbed a glass and began to pour water into it, "I bet you're thristy" he said. "You must have been at sea for awhile, it took me a few minutes before you started breathing again", he handed her the glass. "Thank you" she said after a second, she took the glass and guzzled it down.

"What do you say we go further up the beach to get away from the waves so you can dry off?" he asked as another wiped over her. "Yes, thank you. I feel so cold" she said. He held out his hand and she took hold of it as he led her over to logs that were in the sand; her legs were still a little unsteady after every thing that happened.

He sat down next to her, "So what happened out there?" he asked. She faultered for a moment, "I was on a boat, um, to the new world." "You don't seem so sure" he said. "Yeah…all I can remember is that it was night time and I was walking around on the boat. I know I left them sleeping…" she said. "Them?" he asked. "Yeah, my little…." She stopped short and stared with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked after a second. "Yes! My little sisters…Oh my God I remember" she stood up, "They're dead." Her eyes started to water and she covered her face with her hands. "I am so sorry! I didn't know" he said as he stood up. She sniffled more. He didn't know how to comfort her, she just lost her sisters...or she thought so. "Did they drown?" he asked at length. She wiped her tears and looked towards him, "They um…it was night and a wave came. Everyone was getting on to the lifeboats. I went back to them…but they were gone. I looked all over for them, but they were nowhere, and by that time everyone had already left." He looked ahead as he gave a knowing look, staring at the ocean.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked over at her, "Did you see them?" "Well…no, I didn't. But they weren't on the boat. They wouldn't just leave." "Who says they didn't get on one of the lifeboats?" he asked with ease. She looked to the side and gave a thoughtfull look.

"Maybe they're alive" he said after a second. "Maybe people that were getting on the boats saw them, alone, two children by themselves and took them. If they weren't on the boat, where were they?"

"I….Oh God…" she said and her eyes watered a little. "Perhaps you were so caught in the moment...and so ditressed you didn't have time to think things over" he replied. "So they could be alive…I need to go find them! Do you have a boat?" she asked with ergency. "Actually…I'm afriad we don't at the moment. It's been taken out" "Oh no…" she said with an exasperated sigh. "Bu it should be coming back soon, a couple of weeks. If you want to I can get you on it as soon as everything is ready."

"Really? Can you do that?" she asked with a new gleam; he shook his head in agreement. "Oh, thank you!" she said as she gave him a huge hug. He stood amazed for a second, but then embraced her.

"In the mean time you can stay here if you want. It's always nice to have company" he said after they ended the hug. She looked out into the ocean with a smile and took a sigh of relief; she then looked back at him, "Thank you…" she stopped short. "Jacob" he said. "Yes, Jacob, I'm Leah. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. First you save my life, and then you give me a ride home and now somewhere to stay. I wish there was some way I could repay you." "There's no need, it's the least I can do. It's just common courtesy" he replied; she gave a huge smile and laugh. "So, where do you live?" she asked. "Follow me, I'll show you" he said as he began walking along the beach line with her behind.

As they walked side by side Leah told about her lifebefore the boat: About her family, where she lived (Ireland) and about her hobbies. Until she asked the question he had been dreading, "Btw…when you said we, who is we?" "Other people that came to the island he said. "Very intriguing" she said sarcastly with a laugh. "Well, they kind of work under me. I'm their...boss if you want to call it that" he said,"Although it doesn't feel that way." "I think a lot of people feel that way, you're like them so sometimes you wonder what makes you above them" she said. He looked over at her, "That's actually…exactly how it feels"; she smiled. "How did you get in that position?" she asked as she took a couple more steps. "I kind of just fell into it" he said as he walked on ahead, trying to avoid explaining the whole thing.

After they had walked a few miles they came to his home; it was night time. "Here we are" he said and she saw before her a huge statue. It had an Ankh in its hand and a dog like face; it also had four toes on each sandled foot. "What it this?" she asked as she rubbed the side and stared up in amazment. "It looks Egyptian." "That's because it is" he said, she looked at him, "This island has been here for thousand of years?" He gave a knowing look and she looked at the statue with knew wonder. "Would you care to come inside?" he asked. "Inside?" she asked.

He walked over to it and pushed into the side of it and a door gave away. He led her inside and went around the corner, as they walked she saw on the walls many hieroglyphics. They then walked to their left and came into a small, round chamber. There was a rocking chair sitting in the corner, a tapestry hanging up with a loom under it. There were also rugs on the floor, probably made from the same material as the tapestry; in the middle of the room there was a round, warm fire pit.

"It's not much to look at, but it's cozy" he said. "Are you kidding? This is so amazing! It's like going back in time" she said as she looked around. She walked over to the tapestry, "did you makes this yourself?" she asked. "Yes, I guess you could say it's my hobby" he said. "It looks great, it must have taken quite some time" she said as she exaimed the patterns. "It did, it takes patience. But that's part of what makes it so fun" he said with a smile. "That's great! You'll have to teach me sometime" she said. "It would be an honour, I've had plenty of time to practice" he said ('if only she knew how long' he thought.) "So, I'll be learning from the master, huh?" she said with a smirk. He chuckled, 'I don't know about that, but I'll do my best."

As she warmed herself by the fire he fixed her some fish and handed her water. "There isn't much fruit left, I'll have to go back into the jungle and pick some more tomorrow" he said, sitting down beside her. "It's fine, I'm not picky at all after all this" she said as she chowed down on the fish.

When she finished and they talked a little about the statue Leah gave a big yawn. "Looks like you could use a bed" he said. "Yes…I really could use it. I'm so tired I'm supised I haven't fell worward into the fire" she said, he gave a laugh. He went to the corner and found of the room and picked up a sheet along with a small pillow. "It's not very comfortable sense you to sleep on the floor, I'm sorry I can't give you a goodnight's rest" he said as he came back. She stood up and took the two, "It's fine, rocks would be fine at the moment."

As she spread it all out and laid down Jacob began to go out the door. "Are you not going to sleep" she asked. He stopped and looked back at her, "I'm going to go outside for a bit, make sure everything is okay." "Oh, okay. Be safe" she said as he gave a smile and left.


	5. The monster

Leah woke up and startled to see where she was, but then realized what had happened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked next to her, Jacob was laying a few feet away from her, still sleeping. "He seems so peacful" she thought.

She quietly left the chamber and stepped onto the beach, the morning was cool and fresh. She stretched her arms and stared out into the ocean. The waves were calmer then they were that dreadful night, she began to think of her two sisters. "Were they okay? Have they had anything to eat? Were they even alive?"

She tried to think of something to keep her mind off of it and suddenly thought of what Jacob said last night: he had to get more fruit today. "That's what I'll do. After everything he has done for me, it's the least I can do" she thought to herself.

So she headed off into the jungle to find any fruit she could, but after awhile of searching she found that most trees were blank, didn't grow any or the fruit hadn't fully ripend yet. "I don't want to go too far into the jungle, who knows what could be out there. I guess I'll go just a bit further and if I don't find anything I'll turn around" she thought.

Eventually she came to an area that was surrounded by trees with mangos, all were full and bright. She slowly made her way up and picked as many as could fit into her the pockets of her dress when she heard something, this far howling call. She stopped short and looked towards the direction of it, to terrified to move. "What was that? Either way I better get out of here" she thought.

As she began to slide down, suddenly many trees were uprooted, almost in an explosion; the call ran out again along with it. Leah let out a scream and fell to the ground, she was almost frozen. She looked around, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly before her, she saw a few yards ahead of her, a whisp of black smoke go by. It produced a creepy growl and ticka, ticka sound. "Oh my God" she said aloud to herself. Another tree was upfoorted in an explosion and Leah took off for the beach.

She dashed through all the trees, trying not to hit any. As she looked behind she could see the huge smoke coming after. She quickly looked back ahead and quickened her pace. "What is this? A demon?"

She finally made it to the beach, skidding, almosy losing her footing as she came around the corner. As she headed to the statue she saw Jacob coming out of it, already running. Apparently he was coming to look for her.

She ran up to him and gripped tight, breathing real heavy. "Jacob...Oh God...there is something out there! Some kind of monster!" Jacob looked towards the direction of the jungle and gave a knowing look, "Get inside" he said. She followed the orders and went in as he stood his ground, ready for anything; out of the jungle came a man in black. The man came out giving a smug look; Jacob looked to the side in repugnance.

"I see you brought someone else, it's been awhile since we've had some fun" the man said as he walked up to him. "You mean you trying to kill someone?" Jacob said. "Oh, come on. You know I wouldn't kill her right away, she still has her usesses" he said. "You think she'll kill me? What reason would she have?" Jacob asked. The man chuckled and began to walk away, when he reached the jungle's edge he turned to look back at Jacob, "Oh, she does" he said and dissapeared. Jacob watched him leave, half angry and half afraid.

As Jacob entered the chamber, he saw Leah sitting down. She was staring into the fire with wide eyes. He took a blanket and wrapped it around her as he sat down, "I imagine that was quite an expierence" he said. Leah shook her head and rubbed her face, like she was trying to erase everything about the encounter.

"What…What was that?" she asked at length, "It was like something from another world!" "Well…that was my brother" he said, Leah looked at him with obvious confusion, "You're brother? What do you mean? How did he become something like that?" Jacob looked away and took a sigh, "I guess it's time I told you a couple things…I made him that way." "What do you mean you made him that way? How and why would you?" she asked with knew wonder. "Well…as for why…he…killed our mother" he said bringing up the old memories. "Why would he do that? Who on earth would kill their own parent?" she said. Jacob looked to the side and grinded his teeth, as if having an argument going on in his head. "What do you say tonight I'll teach you how to make some tapestry? We'll talk over things while we do that" he said after a second. "Oh...okay" she said. "I think it's time I tell you a few things, I think I can trust you" he said. Leah wasn't sure wether this would be good or bad.


	6. Who are you

Jacob came over to Leah who was in deep thought, staring at the ground. "Would you like to learn…both things?" he asked. She looked up and tried to give a little smile as she shook her head.

He brought her over to the tapestry and carefully moved it aside. "Have a seat" he said as he moved the loom under her. He then reached into his shirt pocket and placed some cloth on the wheel. "It looks complicated" she said with a nervous laugh. "Don't worry; with a little practice you can get the hang of it. I'm sure you'll learn fast" he said. That made her feel good.

"Okay, do you see that peddle?" he asked. "Yeah" she said. "Well you lightly tap your foot on the peddle and the yarn will come out from the wheel and into those wires at the top, they're called heddles. Then you guide the yarn through them and into the shape you want. We'll start off simple and not do any designs." "Good, that's probably best for me" she said with a chuckle.

He guided her hands through the process and she had gotten a few strands together, "You're doing very well" he said. "Thanks. It's kind of fun once you understand a little" she said as she was constrating on the next part. Once she finished she gave a sigh, her thoughts were somewhere else as well. "Did you say there was something about a second project?" she asked. He shook his head and brought over his chair, he sat down and closed his eyes.

He then looked over at her, "I think I can tell you the truth, the whole truth. So… ask away." "Um…okay" she said. "You said that the monster was your brother because of you. And the reason you did it was because he killed your mother…why would he do that?" "Well… it was because she stopped what he was trying to do" he said. "And what is that?" she asked. "He wanted to leave here, the island."

"Well that doesn't seem bad, what's the harm in that?" she asked. "Because she felt that he was special, that he was the one. So if he left…things wouldn't be so good." "The one? What is that?" she asked.

"It's what I'm doing now" he simply stated, she gave a look as of to stay "go on." "My job…to protect this place. I'm sure what little you've seen you know that this place is quit special." She shook her head in agreement.

"What is special about this place is…it actually caused him to become the way he is. When I…" he stopped short and seemed to have some feelings going on deep inside. "When my Mom found out that he wasn't the one for the job, she passed it on to me" he continued. "She told me about…the light. "The light?" she asked. "Yes, it's what makes this place the way it is. I need to protect it from going out, because if it did…things would go very badly to put it lightly. But… she said going in there would be worse than death. So when I found out he killed her, I thought he deserved it. Not that I could kill him anyway. So I threw him in and…out came a monster.

There was a short silence and as she looked over him, she felt that she could read his mind. "Do you feel guilty?" she asked. "What?" he asked as if he just came out of a trance. "About making him that way." "Of coarse, everytime I see him…I know he's thinking about it" he replied. Leah was silent, but he then stood up. "It makes me not want to see him ever again, both for what he did and for what I did."

Leah looked with sympathy at him, "You shouldn't" she said. "What do you mean?" he asked, she stood up. "Well…I think you should tell him what you just told me. That you regret it and that you wish you could make things right again. I think whenever he is around…you should try to enjoy his company. I would do anything to be with my sisters again, I wish I could enjoy their company." "You don't understand how he is, after all these long years he's not going to just let it go…he wants me dead!" he replied with both anger and sadness." Like me with him he can't kill me himself, but he's willing to extreme measures to use someone else! "Even then…you should it for your own good" she said.

Jacob some how felt that, that was what he should do. "I know it's hard…I don't blame him for being mad and I don't blame you for doing what you did. If he won't forgive you that's fine, but there is one person who can always ask for forgiveness and will accept it." Jacob looked over at her, "God" she replied. "Forgive yourself first." "You're wise for someone so young" he said, she gave a little smile. "No one should carrry a burden all their life" she said, he smiled as well. "Thank you, Leah. It's actually amazing how well you're taking the whole thing." "Oh, it's alright. Just a cloud and light" she said, he laughed, as did she. "I was scared at first, but…when you explain the whole thing it makes sense; two brothers having an argument." "Well, that argument has become a war" he said.

There was another pause, "Thank you" she said. "For what?" he asked. "Just telling me the truth, I could tell from the start something was a little off. It's nice to know what's going on" she said. "Even if the truth is daunting and outlandish?" he asked. "Even then, but you know…when it comes to protecting this place to help everyone…it's quite a noble thing." "If only it was my own choice, that I was really was the one. My mother believed so hard that Esau was it." "I don't think she did, I think deep down she knew you were it. What she got from Esau…maybe it was what's to come…the way he is now" she said. "Perhaps" he said.

"I remember you saying that he would use someone else to hurt you, is that why he didn't want to kill me?" she asked. "Yes, he's hoping to find something that would make you vengful towards me" he replied. "Well, I think he's going to out of luck on that" she said. "It's best if you think that way, but…if you ever do come across him again, don't listen. He will lie if he has to, he can be very believeable" he said. "I won't" she said. "But hopefully we won't have to worry about a second encounter…"


	7. The other side of the board

When Leah had awokend the next day she found that Jacob was gone and thinking maybe he was already making breakfast she stepped outside. But when she did she noticed that the sun was already very bright, she must have slept later in the day than she thought. How come he didn't wake her? Looking around Jacob was nowhere to be seen. " Jacob!" she called out, "Yes?" he said as he walked out of the jungle.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you in the statue and when I came out I found it was noon" she said. "Sorry about that, I was busy prepraring something" he said. "Oh, no apoligies needed" she said, "I was just wondering what happened. What were you preparing?" "It's a surprise, for you" he said. "Really? What for?" she said with surprise and excitement. "Think of it as something for handling last night so well" he said with a grin. "Wow, it wasn't a problem. You didn't need to do that" she said. "Well…I wanted to" he said, she smiled and bashefully looked down.

"It's all ready, it just needs you" he said. "Great! But before I do, um, is there anyway I can take a quick…rinse? I know it's a little dangerous…" she said. "Of course, I have my own water system just a little ways into the jungle. You go along the beach about a mile and then a few yards inwards. And as for being safe…" he said and pulled out a little pouch. He handed it to her and she looked inside, "Ashes?" she asked. "Yes, you circle it around you and he can't touch you" he replied. "Wow, thank you! This should come in handy" she said and tied it back up. "Hopefully you won't need it" he said. "Yeah…well…I'm off to become human again" she said and they both chuckled.

She walked along the beach following his directions and then brushed her way through the jungle. Coming across a pipe that lead from a little river she followed along it until she came to a small shower that was made of bambo, "How creative" she thought.

She laid her dress to the side and other garments, but before she started her shower she suddenly thought of the pouch. Searching inside her pockets she came across it, "I better lay this to the side just incase…"

The cold water was heart stopping at first, but after a few minutes it was really enjoyable. While she bathed there an uneasy feeling kept coming, something that said "run!", but she figured it was only nerves from yesterday. As she had those feelings she thought again of the horror she felt when that waved washed over. "Maybe Jacob is right…maybe they're both okay. Maybe they're with Dad at the moment and worrying about me thinking I'm dead" she thought to herself. "I hope Dad is doing well…after all that has happened with Mom…at least…I know Mom is happy." She began to get teary eyed, feeling lonley again; she tried to shake it off. "At least I have Jacob right now; he's so kind and knows just how to make you feel comforted." After a moment she noticed she was daydreaming almost as she thought of him and laughed, "Yeah, he's really great…"

But as she came back to reality that deadly feeling began to come on her again, "I can't take this. I'm going to finish up" she said to herself.

Feeling refreshed she put on her dress and headed to the beach swiftly. When she was only a few yards away she suddenly stopped in her tracks…that call came again…he was back. Her hand bolted into her pocket and rummaged around for the pouch. Taking it out she poured it all around her and looked straight into the direction from which the sound came, ready for anything, but the monster didn't come out. "Hello" said a voice and she spinned around to face behind her; it was a man dressed in black. "It's him…" she thought.

"You…you're Esau?" she asked. "Yes, I see Jacob had told you about me" he said. "Yeah, you're his brother. You want to leave this island and so you killed you're Mom" she replied; he laughed. "Well you have me pegged, don't you" he said sarcastically. "But you do know the rest of the story." "Yeah…I'm sorry it happened" she said. "You're sorry?" he asked, half surprised, half expecting a back handed compliment. "Of coarse…although what you did was horrible, I'm sure the way you are now…can't be to fun" she replied. "I thought you were on his side" he said. "Well, I understand both sides. I know why you're mad and why Jacob is mad." "If you're so understanding, why are you in that" he asked pointing at the ash around her. She looked down at it then back at him, "I didn't say I trusted you."

He laughed and looked at her, "I'm surprised you don't trust me and yet you trust him. I wouldn't even want to be near him after what he did to you" he said as he walked around. "What are you talking about, he hasn't done anything? He's been nothing but considerant" she said. "I mean…you're not mad at him in some way?" he asked. Part of her wanted to know what he was aiming for and the other remembered what Jacob said about listening to him. But…what could he possibly say that would make her change her mind? He told her the whole story; if one of them was to lie it would more and likely be Esau than Jacob.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked at length. "I'll be fine" she thought to herself. "You mean he didn't tell you?" he asked, "not that I'm surprised." "Tell me what?" she thought. She knew she could ask, but he would probably continue with the story. "About him bringing you here" he said. "Bringing me here? You mean actually bringing me here to the island?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, he brings people here all the time and…tests them" he said. He looked over at her and could clearly see she didn't believe it. "What? Is it that hard to believe? After all the stuff you've seen here would it really be so outrageous?" he asked.

"No, it wouldn't. But he didn't tell me about it and I would think he would mention something like that" she said. "Alright, fine" he said and began to walk away into the jungle, but he then stopped and looked back at her who was watching him leave. "Just ask Jacob, he won't lie. And when he does tell you, I'll be waiting" he said and left. Leah didn't know whether to laugh at herself for considering the idea for a second or to actually take him up on the challenge.

Making it back to the staue she saw Jacob cutting up some fish, "Hey" she said smiling, trying to pretend like nothing happened. "Welcome back, do you feel better?" he asked as he continued cutting. "Yes, very much so. I love your little invention you created" she said and sat down beside him. " Thank you, it's very simple actually" he said. "Another thing to learn?" she asked with a smile. "Sounds like a date" he said chuckling. "Want me to start with the other fish?" she asked. "You know how to cut a fish?" he asked. "Of course, I always helped with the cooking. I and my Mom were like glued at the hip, so I would help her out. I used to cut fish all the time" she said. "Wonderful, you'll be helping out with your own suprise" he said smiling; she chuckled as she took the fish.

"You know, the island life is really great. Very simple…calm. This would be a great home" she said. "I'm glad, when you get past all the time…chaos…it's great" he said laughing as she joined in. "Well…as long as I have ash around I'm good" she said. "By the way…you didn't hear him, did you?" he asked, she then remembered what Esau said. "Uh…yeah. I ran into him, in human form" she said. "He tried to persuade you, huh?" he asked. "Of course…there was one thing he said actually. He said…it's funny actually, he said that you brought me here to the island" she said.

She waited for him to say something such as "That sounds like something he would say" but instead she got silence. She stopped cutting and slowly turned to him, he only continued cutting and didn't look towards her.

"Jacob…" she said and he slowly looked up. "Are you...saying that you did?" "Leah, I can easily explain." He said as he put the knife down and stood up, she did the same. "So you did? Why?" she asked with rage, shock and heartbreak. "Just follow me and I'll show you" he said. "Why should I? Why does it matter? For all I know they could be dead and it's because you killed them!" she shouted as she began to grab the knife. He stepped back and put out warning hands, " If you just let me show you, you'll see why I did and see they're okay!" he said. "How do I know you wouldn'just lead me somewhere and kill me!" she shouted and knocked him down to the ground. Before the knife could come down he grabbed her hand sternly. She stared in his eyes with fury and her hand shaking, but the shaking then stopped. She stood up and Jacob did the same, he was waiting for the next move but she then simply through the knife to the ground.

Her eyes began to flood with tears, "You know what…I'm not going to do it. It's too good for you. Now I know why you got the title of "protector" instead of your brother, because you deserve to suffer!"

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the woods and Esau appeared. "Considering the look on your face, it seems you found out I was right" he said. "Yes…apparently white isn't always the good side" she said giving Jacob a disheartened look, he looked down with miserable eyes and then glared at his brother.

"So are you willing to take me up on that offer?" Esau asked. Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes…I can't stay here with him. Can you get me off this island and back home?" she asked. "Of course" he said. She gave a last look at Jacob, "Goodbye" she said.

Walking towards Esau and continuing into the jungle, Esau looked at his brother and sneered as he continued with her. Jacob only stood there, wondering what he could do. "I can't lose her…" he thought to himself.


	8. The choice

In case you're wondering who Adah is, she is my friends character. We both made love interests for the twins of LOST. :)

"I can't believe that just happened" Leah said as she leaned against a tree. She took a moment to breathe and clear her mind. They had only left Jacob two minutes ago, but they had been hurrying along at a quick pace therefor they already had a mile or two behind. She had finally stopped to take it in; maybe she had been thinking if she kept up her pace she wouldn't have to face it. "I never would have guessed that" she continued. Esau was ahead and looking towards a certain direction, "It's understandable; he can be very good with disguises. It's good that you realized everything before it was too late" he said. "I know…it's just… he seemed so honest. Like he really wanted to help" she said. "Oh, he wanted to help alright" Esau said as he turned around back at her and walked up, "but only to cover up what he had done and put you in a false sense of security"; Leah looked away and tried to make that sink in her mind.

"Well we better continue" he said after a short pause, she gave a knowing look, "Lead the way" she said. They began to go towards the direction they had been going (Which was east to the people's camp) when he stopped. "Actually...would you mind if we stopped by somewhere real quick" he asked. "Sure, I guess. What do you need to do?" she asked. She trusted him more than Jacob at the moment, but she didn't know if she could leave it all to him...maybe she was worrying to much… "Oh, just inform my wife where I'm going" he replied. "I didn't know you had a wife" she said. "Yeah, I have for awhile" he said and began to start the walk north as Leah followed after.

"So what's her name?" Leah asked as they waded through the dense jungle. "Adah" he replied. "How long have you two been together?" she asked. He gave her an understanding look, "Long" he said. "Ah…I guess that means you two have a strong relationship" she said trying to add some humor. "Well...we have our ups and downs. We're not the ideal couple, let's put it that way" he said. "Oh...was it...the way things are. I mean…what happened to you?" she said. "Actually it began before that, she didn't want me to leave. But what happened later on didn't help either" he said and added a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it" she said feeling she hit a certain spot. "It's not you, I was just thinking of who did it" he said. "…You mean Jacob, right?" she asked. "Who else?" She looked away and began to remember the night he told her all that and it began to bring those old feelings back.

"I just have a question…if you needed me to kill Jacob and I didn't, what use am I to you?" she stopped and asked; he turned around to face her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean…what's to stop you from killing me? I didn't do the job you wanted me to" she said. "How do you know I don't have something else you can do?" he said. "Like what?" she asked. "Well if I were to tell you, do you think it would work?" he said with a smirk. She didn't know what to say to that one, but things still seemed a little unsettling. "I just don't want to go from the frying pan and into the fire" she said. "Look I promise you I won't kill you, okay?" he said, she took a moment and then finally said "fine" ("For now" she thought to herself. )"Good, anyway, we're here" he said.

He brushed back the bushes and they came into a field in the shape of a ring. There was a white tent and a fire smoldering in the middle with a log by its side. "Adah should be here somewhere" he said and looked peeped in the inside the tent, but she wasn't there either. "She probably went to the river" he said, "I'm going to go see, wait here" he said and went back into the jungle. "At least there's a chance for a little time alone" she said and sat down on the log. She waited for almost ten minutes and still he didn't come back, "I wonder what that could mean?" But before she could barely finish the thought she heard the trees rustling and the sound of footsteps, she expected him to come back but instead a dark haired woman came; her eyes were dark blue and she had big lips. She was wearing a long black dress that was almost goddess like and had long earrings.

Leah stood up in with panic at first but then remembered who she was, "You're Adah, right?" "Yes" she said and walked up to her, "You must be Leah, the one that crashed two days ago." "Yes, I see Esau told you about me. He went looking for you actually and hasn't come back yet. But he should be back soon" Leah said but Adah just shook her head, "what is it?" "I know he did" she said. Leah looked at her strangely, "what do you mean? Why didn't you call after him?" she asked. "Because I wasn't supposed to…I wasn't supposed to be here waiting, it was all planned and I can't go through with the rest of it" she said. Adah looked at Leah as she did the same, "I was supposed to kill you" she finished.

"What...w-...why would you kill me? I mean…I had a feeling he might be up to something and he might do it, I didn't really trust him, but why you?" Leah asked. Adah quickly walked past Leah and into the direction of where the two had come from, "Follow me. We don't have much time, I'll explain along the way" she said and continued walking at a rapid pace, deciding that nothing else could be done Leah followed after her.

"Esau and I got in a fight not long ago, only a few days actually. We get into arguments all the time, but we learn to not pay to much mind and continue on, but this time was different" Adah explained as the two hastened. "Usually it's about what he plans to do, which I'm sure you know about"; Leah shook her head in agreement. "Only this time he finally became tired of the game and couldn't move on from it saying that I must not love him to much if I don't want what's best for him" she said and added in a "never mind me." "I told him I would prove to him that I did, he asked how, but I didn't know. And then…" she said and stopped to turn towards Leah. "That day you arrived, knowing how Jacob felt so close to you he knew that if you didn't kill him it would be the next best to thing to kill you to make him upset. Remembering what I said he told me if I did this we would be…even, I agreed to it but I wasn't going to do it. I'm not exactly fond of humans, but that doesn't mean I want to kill one."

"But…won't you get in trouble if he finds out you let me go" Leah said. "Normally yes…but the reason I decided not to do it was because I had my own secret he didn't know about" she said, Leah waited. "I'm pregnant…he's cruel, but not that cruel" she finished. "Oh...congratulations" Leah said. "That is nice to say, but you have to go" Adah said. "But where?" Leah asked. "To Jacob, I found him and told him to wait not far from here for you" she said. "I can't do that though, knowing wha-"Leah said but Adah cut her off, "But it's not what you think!" she said. "Look…I'm not exactly on Jacob's side, but…he has a reason for what he did. If you let him explain…I promise you there is a good reason." Leah looked to the side and worried about it, but then she began to think how he acted before she found out. Everything had seemed genuine and real, unlike Esau.

"Okay...I'll go!" Leah said with encouragement. "Good" Adah said, "You better hurry, he may catch you! He only gave me a few minutes to do it" "Right…thank you, Adah" she said and Adah gave an approving look, "Now you better go" she said and Leah took off.

But when she had barely made it a few yards away she heard the leaves rustling; she froze still. She hoped that it would be Jacob and wanted to just run over to the direction of the sound, but something told her otherwise; it was like déjà vu. As she waited she didn't hear anything else so she carefully kept moving, but the leaves rustled again. Finally she closed her eyes and turned herself around, and as soon as they were opened there stood Esau.

"I see she broke her promise" he said with an easy voice that was rather unsettling; Leah tried to find what to say. "Yes...she did. She saved my life and I'll always be grateful for that. So don't become mad at her just because she didn't want to me a murderer" she said trying to seem brave. He began to walk towards her and she stepped back and began to reach into her dress pocket and grab the pouch. "Well…she still didn't help in me getting any closer" he said. "Maybe that's because you're not meant to leave, this is where you will always be" Leah said. "Oh…I'm getting off. Which reminds me, if I let you live it will only help Jacob all the better. You've already helped a lot with what you've told him. So if I were to...get rid of you, things would become worse for him, right?" Esau said.

He began to walk towards her but Leah quickly grabbed the pouch and shook it around her, but then the fear set in: there were no ashes left. Leah slowly looked up at him and dropped the pouch, not knowing what else to do. "Do you think I would let you just carry that around?" he asked, "When you were so busy being troubled by what happened between you and Jacob I picked it out without you noticing and poured it out"; Leah only continued staring, not sure whether to run or try something else. "Well, I think you know what comes next" he said and as soon as he finished his sentence smoke began to emit from him and Leah knew she couldn't stay around.

Taking off towards the beach she could hear the call and growl close behind, no matter what corners she cut he seemed to know which one it was, for he was always close behind. "He's so fast, I'm sorry that I ever left you, Jacob. I was a fool!" she thought to herself, but these were not her final moments. As she ran she glanced over to the side of her she saw a figure, a white one, it was Jacob; "It's you!" she found herself whispering. "Get behind me!" he called as she ran up to him. She clung behind him and he outstretched his arms in guard. Smoke then came around the last corner at fast pace, but as soon as it saw Jacob it slowed down. Carefully it came over to him and stared as it hovered just above him, Jacob didn't move and only looked up with a forceful look. They locked looks for a minute, but then it began to slowly back away. Giving one last call it retreated and flew away into the trees; both took a sigh of relief; they looked towards each other for a silent moment.

"I'm glad to see you're okay" he said after they had time to collect their thoughts. "Jacob. I'm sor-…I just didn't know what to think and I was-"she began to say but he cut her off, "It's alright. I don't blame you for what you did, I would have done the same" he said comforting her. "…Thank you…It's just…Adah said that you had a good reason, but…what could that be?" she asked. "I'll show you, follow me" he said and continued the opposite direction of the way to the statue as she came behind.


	9. The Truth

The walk was a quiet one, Leah didn't know what to make of everything that had, had happened and Jacob felt it was best to let her think. Luckily it was a short trip and soon they were out of the jungle and on the beach, but something was there. Leah looked up and saw to her astonishment a huge lighthouse made of strong brick. "Wow! I didn't know there was a lighthouse here! This place has everything" she said and Jacob chuckled "Well, this one is also very special" he said. "That's to be expected" Leah said with a laugh.

They walked up to it and came to a wooden door, using strong force Jacob pushed the door down and the two began to make the climb up the steps.

It was a long one, for it was very tall, but the view was worth it (and what was to come.) When they came to the top Leah looked about and saw all around her the deep sea; the twilight was beginning to set in and it gave the water a light purple color. "Oh…" was all she could find to say as she went to the other side to look at the beautiful site. "I know I never get tired of the view, it's a nice place to come to when you just want to gaze" he said, "I imagine so" she added in. "But that's not the only thing up here" he continued to say and motioned for her to turn around.

As she did she saw a rounded platform, made of stone with a huge, multisided mirror. As she went closer to it she looked at the platform and saw on it's surface many names with numbers beside them. They must have been last names because her's was on it! It read Callahan and the number 67 beside it.

"How…?" she whispered almost with fear, but was strangely excited. "This…" he said as walked closer to it as well, "is where I put the names of the people I bring here." "But…how did you know about me…and all these people?" she asked. He walked over to a rope and took hold of it, "tell me when I get to your number" he said. She began to watch the finger of a metal arrow, almost like a clock hand, move along the surface as he pulled at the rope.

While this happened she glanced up and began to see images of a wooden house in the middle of a field with trees around it…it was her house! "Stop!" she called out and he did. He walked up to her and watched the mirror as well, he looked over at her and saw her eyes wide and mouth open with shock. "You really did bring me here…" she said, her voice quivering.

"I did…but I did it with good intentions, both for me and you. She looked over at him, "And what could they be?" "Well…as for you…" he sighed, "take a look in the mirror again." Leah saw as he began to really focus on the mirror that something began to appear. She saw her and her sisters sitting on the seat of the ship as before, but it then went to the captain announcing the wave coming. Everything was going as before, but Leah then saw herself going under the wave along with her sisters, slowly sinking to the ocean floor…drowning; she took a gasp and stepped back.

"That's what would have happened, had I not brought you here" he said, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He motioned her to look at the mirror once again and she saw the real events play out. Once Leah began to run around to look for them it showed the two being taken by the hands of a man and woman, both trying to tell them that Leah was there, but their only focus was getting them off the ship. It showed them getting onto one of the lifeboats looking fearfully at the ship, then looking around for Leah on the other boats. It then showed her going under the powerful waters, while under she was trying to get back to the surface something was dragging her down. And that was all…

Leah could only stare in astonishment, "you want to know what was dragging you down?" he asked, she turned to him. "The island, this place almost has a…magnet affect. Once you hit it's barrier it takes you in" he finished. "So…" she said a little chocked up, "You saved me from dying and my…sisters" she said as it was hitting her they were alive.

"Are they alive? Are they really okay?" she asked with sudden urgency. He stared at the mirror and she did the same, her house was back again and suddenly they were brought inside. Her father was in there and so were here sisters…with troubled faces. "You're not the only one that's worried" he said. She walked back to the edge of the lighthouse wall again and looked as the darkness set on the sea, she then began to smile and laugh, but soon tears came with it. "Oh God…It's…you were..." she turned around to look at him, "Thank you" she said now crying. "It's nothing…I only wanted to help you" he said; she smiled at him.

As she walked up to the mirror again she wondered how he got to her? , "How did you?" "Do you recall someone at your Mother's funeral? Someone you didn't know?" he asked. She tried to remember all the events, but could only think of her family over the grave. Suddenly she thought of when all distant relatives were saying they were sorry about the loss, one man bushed past her and excused himself. He then said that he never wants it to happen to her again and continued. "That was you?" she asked with sudden interest, he shook his head. "Another thing the mirror can do" he said, she was really blown away by everything.

"Btw, what was the other reason for bringing me here?" she asked. "Well…I bring people here to prove Esau wrong" he said as he sat on one of the edges of the lighthouse and she sat next to him, "About what?" she asked. "About they really are bad, every one of them. Or if they can be redeemed" he said. "Well of coarse they can. We naturally sin, but we can become better people as well" she said. "That's what I believe, but he thinks no matter what they will turn wrong again" he said. "That's awful…" she said. "I know…it's horrible how far he's gone down the wrong path. Hopefully he'll come to his sense soon" he said, she really hoped so. "At least you're a really good example of a human being" he said with a smirk, she laughed, "Well, I'm defiantly not perfect" she said. "But you're defiantly better than most I've seen" he said, once again she was blushing.

"Although I'm afraid that he won't change and I'm going to have to go the other option" he finished saying. "What's that?" she asked. "This wasn't originally used for what I'm using it for …It was supposed to be to find candidates" he said. "You mean for your job?" she asked, he shook his head. "Because as I've said, eventually he's going to find a way to kill me and there needs to be someone to take my place" he said and hopped off the ledge. "Well…hopefully that won't happen. And if he does…maybe it won't be for awhile" she said trying to cheer him up, he gave a weak smile. "Thank you…" he looked around, "We better be going, it's getting late."

They began to make their decent down the stairs and as they came out Jacob shut the door as tight as it was before. Walking along the beach back to the statue Leah felt very comforted after what she had just saw, not only knowing that her sisters were alive, but also that Jacob was really a good person and Jacob was glad to know that she was safe from harms way; both were feeling very close.

As they walked along Jacob then remembered what he had prepared earlier, "Oh no" he said as he stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stopped beside him, "Your surprise…I never finished it" he said. She gave a laugh, "That's fine! I don't mind" she said. "Well I would hate for it to not be fully done with. Still…I would like to do something" he said and tried to think. She was going to simply say it was alright and that she was content without it, but he then thought of something. "Wait a minute…you want to see the best surprise here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "The best? Even cooler than the statue and lighthouse?" she asked. "Even more…you'll know it when you see it" you said. She was now filled with sudden interest and about couldn't help but find out, "Sure! Sounds great!" she said. "Wonderful! Once again, follow me" he said and began to go into the jungle

Before they got to deep into the jungle they made a fire and put two long, thick sticks into it to make torches. They were steadily going near the direction that her and Esau and gone to his home, which made her a little nervous, but they soon began to go left instead. The jungle had stayed relatively the same, but it was beginning to go into a very dense part that was filled with bamboo and this where he stopped. "Are you ready to see it?" he asked, she gave an excited smile, "Most definitive!" "Alright, here we go" he said and they went around the last corner of bamboo.

They then came to an open area where a small river was…but there something unusual about it. From where it flowed was a small cave, filled with a radiating light. He stood there as she layed down her torch and took slow steps into the water, it almost had a reviving feeling to it. She bent down as she approached it and squatted down close to the water to look inside; there was only waterfall that went deeper. She almost wanted to touch it, but she remembered what Jacob had said about Esau going in and decided to only look, "It's so beautiful…" is all she could say.

"That's exactly what Esau said when we first laid eyes on it" he said as he approached. He stuck the torches into the land on the sides of the river and sat down on one of two rocks that were perfect seats to admire the light, she sat on the other one. "So this is the responsibility…how has Esau never found it?" she asked. "It's only available to the protector and anyone that comes with him" he replied, she gave him a nervous look. "Don't worry…he's not about" he said comforting her, she took a sigh, "good" she said.

She looked down, "I'm sorry what I said, Jacob" she said and he looked at her. "For saying that you deserve to be a protector, that you deserve to suffer being it." "It's fine, don't even worry about it. To tell the truth…you've taught me that it can be a good thing, how many people get the chance? It's really good to know you're doing something for the greater good" he said. She smiled to know that she had helped him, "I 's just that, for you to do it all this time….when I heard you say about candidates and someone replacing you, I feel like I should…help" she said. "You mean you replace me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she shook her head. He took a sigh, "Leah…I don't want you to. It really is a hard job and there is no knowing when you would stop" he said. "I know that, I just want to help you. Now that I know that my family is safe" she said, he looked to the side and then back. "It's to big of a job…a lot of responsibility comes with it and I want you to see your family again" he said. "I know, I will…I can go back forth" she said. "I…really appreciate it Leah…but…someone good like you…anyone but you…it would give me peace of mind if you didn't." he said, she felt very deeply moved by this. She didn't realize how strong he felt…she thought she was the only one of the two.


End file.
